


Invisible Illness

by KovuTheGirl



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Type 1 Diabetes, dealing with an invisible illness, dealing with t1d, diabetic!Lightning, t1d!Lightning, written by a type 1 diabetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KovuTheGirl/pseuds/KovuTheGirl
Summary: After running laps at Willy's Butte, Lightning McQueen feels a little off. Doc and Sally discover an important aspect of Lightning's life that he's kept secret until now.Humanized. Takes place between Cars and Cars 3, and ignores the existence of Cars 2. Also, Doc is alive in this fic.





	Invisible Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, this fic is inspired by a headcanon post I made on Tumblr a while back about Lightning McQueen being a type 1 diabetic. (Here's the post: http://abitheotakugirl.tumblr.com/post/163793011739/lightning-mcqueen-t1d-headcanons if anyone's interested). and before anyone asks, yes I happen to be a type 1 diabetic, so I have a pretty good idea of what I'm talking about). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and just like with my other fics, I'll do my best to update as often as I can!

“you’re doing great, kiddo; keep it up.” Doc encouraged through the headset.

Sally and Doc watched as Lightning drove his red stock car around Willy’s Butte. He had just finished his 50th lap when he returned to where the Hudson Hornet and Sally’s blue Porsche was parked. As he exited the car, Doc noticed he was quite pale.

“are you okay, kid?” he asked in concern.  
“I’m...fine...” Lightning slurred as he struggled to keep his balance.

In an instant, Lightning collapsed on the ground.

“rookie!” Doc exclaimed, rushing to examine him.

As Doc looked him over, he noticed a silver chain bracelet on Lightning’s left wrist. He had never noticed it before now. He instinctively checked the bracelet and realized it was a Medic Alert bracelet. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he read the engraving:

Type 1 diabetes

“Sally, get me his duffel bag from your car please!” he requested.

The kid wasn’t stupid enough to not carry his medical supplies with him, was he? Doc silently hoped not. Once Sally returned with the bag, he frantically searched through its contents in hopes of finding what he was looking for; a glucagon syringe. While he was searching for it, he instructed Sally to call an ambulance.

“what’s wrong with him, Doc?” Sally asked, highly concerned and worried.  
“the kid’s diabetic, and he was stupid enough not to tell anybody.” he explained.

Finally, he found what he was looking for and administered the injection. He placed Lightning on his side and waited for paramedics to arrive.

“Sally, go with him; I’ll meet you at the hospital” Doc instructed once the ambulance arrived at the butte.

At the hospital, Lightning was hooked up to an IV drip, and was slowly waking up. Sally stayed by his side the whole time he was unconscious. After doc explained to her what had happened at the butte, she immediately went to her cell phone to look up ‘type 1 diabetes’, ‘hypoglycemia’, and ‘diabetic coma’ in hopes of better understanding everything. She wondered to herself why her boyfriend never mentioned his condition before? Was he ashamed of it?

“ugh, what happened?” Lightning questioned groggily.  
“you passed out at the butte. You’re in the hospital. Doc said you went into a diabetic coma after your blood sugar went too low.” she explained.  
“oh,” he replied, seemingly embarrassed.  
“why didn’t you tell anyone you’re diabetic?” Sally finally asked. Lightning sighed.  
“because I didn’t want you guys to treat me any differently because of it.”

Lightning’s words sank deep into Sally’s mind; would anyone have treated him differently if they knew? Would she treat him any differently? 

“I was diagnosed as kid; I was eight years old. After that, everyone in my hometown treated me like I was dying or something. Even my parents started to treat me like that. After a while, I just started to hide it; it was easier that way.” He explained.  
“Lightning, we love you for you; regardless of health issues. I can assure you no one is going to treat you any differently; bombard you with questions, probably, but they won’t think any different of you.” Sally reassured with a caring smile.  
“even you?” the racer asked jokingly.  
“especially me; I loved you before I found out about this, and I’ll always love you regardless,” she smiled, kissing her husband.  
“I love you, Sal.” Lightning smiled.  
“I love you too. Now, I need you to explain something to me; we’ve been married for almost two years, we share a bed, Lightning, I’ve seen you completely exposed so many times I’ve lost count, so how have I never noticed that thing?” Sally asked, pointing to the insulin pump clipped onto the hospital gown Lightning was wearing. “well, I usually put the sites in the back so it stays hidden. Why you’ve never noticed them before, I have no idea,” he explained sheepishly. Sally laughed.  
“I’m just relieved you’re okay, Stickers,” she exclaimed.  
“Well, look who’s finally up,” a voice stated from the doorway. It was Doc.  
“Hey Doc, look, I…” Lightning began before being smacked in the arm by his crew chief.  
“Ow! Jeez! What was that for?” he questioned.  
“What is the matter with you? Why didn’t you tell anyone about this, kid? Do you realize what could have happened if I didn’t spot that bracelet of yours? You damn near gave me a heart attack, Lightning!” Doc exclaimed in frustration.  
“Take it easy on him, Doc. I know he didn’t mean to make us all worry,” Sally said in attempt to calm him.  
“I really am sorry, Doc. I didn’t mean to worry anyone; I just haven’t had the best experiences letting people in on that aspect of my life, so I never bothered to mention it.” the young racer explained. Doc sighed.  
“it’s alright, hot shot. Just promise me you won’t scare me like that again,”  
“I swear,” the young man replied with a smile.  
“your blood sugars are going up, but not fast enough. We’ll check ‘em again in a couple hours. If they’re in target range, you’ll be able to go home.” Doc informed the racer.  
“thanks, Doc.” Lightning smiled.

With that, Doc left the room, leaving the young couple alone. After a few moments of silence, Sally finally spoke:

“Stickers,”  
“what is it, Sal?” He asked.  
“can you…can you show me how to administer that glucagon shot? Just in case something like this happens again?” She asked, averting his gaze.  
“you…actually want to know all this?” He asked in surprise.  
“of course, after today…I don’t ever want to feel that helpless in that kind of situation ever again; teach me everything.”


End file.
